MBJJThe Fall
by M1CH3
Summary: Selmak has to find another host in order to save Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

_**Selmak has to change hosts to save Jacob. **_

_**I own nothing**_

_**Mistakes are mine.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**THE FALL**_

Jacob felt like crap. He and Selmak had been fighting with the Tokra High Council for days. Selmak had taken control since Jacob didn't seem to do anything but irritate the members. It would seem that he was rubbing off on Selmak a little to much and the council members were getting desparate to have their oldest and wisest member back.

When Jacob and Semak walked out of the council chambers, two of the Tokra shoved them against the wall and injected something into their system.

"Now, you have a choice to make. Sacrifice the host or die." Then blackness.

Jacob woke up, he didn't know what happened. He just knew he had a bitch of a headache. Where the hell was he? _Sel, you there? _ No answer. He tried to remember what happened, but couldn't. He lifted his hand towards his head again, something fell out. It was a memory crystal.

"_Jacob, I'm not sure what kind of shape I'm going to be in when you wake up. The Tokra High Council have taken it upon themselves to rid themselves of the Tauri. They seemed to find them troublesome, the asinine lot of them.__I know not all feel this way, but enough that it is no longer safe for you here. Shortly after we left the meeting we were injected with Jacardacan. It makes the host uninhabitable for the symbiont. It is their hope that I will sacrifice you to save myself. That is not going to happen. There is a way to save us both, but it can't be done there. I grabbed your "go bag" and a few thing from our quarters and went to the StarGate. I've covered our tracks, I've had to go to some of what you call 'safe houses' to gather what we will need to reverse this. We don't have a lot of time, and I am so tired. You need to get the rest of what we need, then go back to Earth. They may be waiting there, but it will be the only place we might be safe enough to make the antidote and save us both. There are instructions on what devices we are going to need, then how to use them. Hurry Jacob, I will slumber so that when necessary, I'll have enough strength to help you, but know this, if it come to it, I will sacrifice myself so that you may live."_

Jacob grabbed his go bag. It was something that was a habit with him since boot camp. Basically just things he would need if he had to leave fast. He quickly added the crystal and a processor to his bag and left. He was able to get to through the StarGate without issue, then went to three other planets before he felt comfortable going to the one that Selmak had given him.

Once there he gathered all the things on her list, then went to the next address on her list. In her 2000 years, the Tokra symbiont had ample time to hide stashes of, well, everything. She had even stashed a Al'Kesh ship on one of the planets. Fully stocked and ready to be lived in. Selmak had said that he was not to take it, just get the crystals and the vile from the ships lab.

Jacob was working against the clock. He could feel it. He went to three more planets before he dialed Earth, pulled out his IDC and punched in the code.

Once trough the event horizon and rematerialized on the other side, he noticed that his daughter was talking to a few Tokra. He wasn't sure what side they were on, but the fact that they were here would denote they were after Selmak. there was no way he was trusting any of them not to try and take them back and extract Selmak. Selmak had worked to hard to get them both here for him to allow them to be taken, not to mention, he was really tired.

So, with his loudest General voice, "General George Hammond. Selmak and I seek Sanctuary on Earth with the SGC."

Everyone was shocked by the statement. Sam and Jack were looking at him like he had grown two heads. Then he heard over the intercom, "Sanctuary granted."

Thank God he thought just before he collapsed on the ramp.

Thanks for reading. Let me know if this is something that people are interested in me continuing. I love Jacob and Janet, and can't find nearly enough. If anyone wants to volunteer to beta...more than willing. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. Not sure when I'll get the next one up. Not to long I hope. Thank you for the reviews, I hope this all lives up to your expectations. I think I've said it before, not nearly enough Jacob and Janet in most stories. :) Sorry, just nervous. Hope you like this.**

**Chapter 2**

Jack was pissed. Sam's dad had come through the gate, and requested Sanctuary, then promptly collapsed. He had called Sam as soon as the Tokra arrived, and he knew she was zooming her on her bike, he just hoped she would be safe. He and Hammond had been up to their necks with the Tokra for the past few hours. They had been worried about Selmak, worried that something had happened to their oldest and wisest. None of them bothered to mention Jacob. No one seemed to be worried about what could happen to Jacob, only the snake in his head. He hated the Tokra, He really did.

"General I cannot impress on you enough how imperative it is for you to contact us when you find him. We are his only hope of getting well. The substance he had been exposed to is deadly to the Tokra." One of them stated. Jack had no clue which one it was, didn't care.

"What about Jacob?" he snapped.

All the Tokra in the room gave Jack a blank stare. Just as he thought. The host isn't important, only the snake. But he couldn't let it rest.

"You know, General Jacob Carter, Liaison between the Tokra and Earth, Selmak's freakin' HOST"

"Colonel O'Neill Calm down." Hammond ordered. There was no bite to the order, but Jack understood.

It was then when the Klaxons sounded and Tokra IDC along with an emergency code that not many people know existed. Jack looked at Hammond who nodded. He called Dr. Frasier immediately with a full medical team, guards, and locked down the Gate Room. Also gave a quick call to Sam to let her know her father was here and in trouble.

Jack and Teal'c ran down to the Gate Room when Jacob collapsed on the ramp, and met the medical team in the hall.

"Colonel what the hell is going on?" Dr. Frasier snapped. She was in full Major/Doctor mode.

"General Carter just came through the gate seeking Sanctuary for him and Selmak."

"Crap." She exclaimed as she jumped into action to get to her patient.

Jack was always impressed at how the petite doctor could command so much respect. Everyone Jumped to her orders. Jacob was assessed and put on a gurney. She was taking him to ISO room 3 according to her orders. Jack and Teal'c with the help of the SF made sure the area was clear of personnel and visitors. One of the Tokra tried to get to Jacob while they were wheeling him out, but Teal'c held him at bay with 2 other SF.

Hammond ordered other guards to hold back the other Tokra from going to aid Jacob; yeah, that was fun. The Tokra were getting impatient, but Jack and Teal'c blocked their progress until the Medical Team came to look at him. When the SF came to take the Tokra away, everyone was able to breathed a sigh of relief.

They had rushed Jacob to ISO room 3. She had picked this room because it was smaller, and it was where she had kept everything that Selmak was helping her to create to help not just earth, but the Tokra, and the Jaffa. When Selmak started helping Janet with the various experiments, Janet had been surprised at how forth coming Selmak had been. Jacob said that it was because Selmak found her mind and thought processes interesting.

Janet had been more than humbled by the comment. Jacob had cautioned her not to let people know what she and Selmak were doing, if it got back to the Tokra High Council about the knowledge she was imparting, they would be furious. So with General Hammonds concent, she continued to learn from the oldest and wisest of the Tokra. She chuckled to herself about how much Selmak HATED that title.

Once they had Jacob settled into the bed and hooked up to the monitors, all they could do was wait.

When the General came to look in on his good friend laying in the bed he asked, "Do we know what is wrong?"

"I have my suspicions, but I'm not positive, as you know, very few things can put down a host and symbiont. With these symptoms it could be one of three things. The Callian Flu and the Bereathian spider bite, neither are good, but easily treatable. The other is a bit more sinister _Jacardacan poision. _There is not antidote for the flu, except rest and fluids. It takes about two weeks to get through both systems, and it is messy in the extreme, but not necessarily life threatening. Now the Bereathian Spider bite is very dangerous. I have some anti venom, but I haven't found a bite on his body, and if he hasn't been bit, the antivenom will kill him.

"The Tokra have said that he came into contact with some sort of spider. That hallucinations a paranoia were part of the system work up."

"I still don't feel comfortable to giving him antivenom when I haven't even found a bite. The bites are very distinctive. And without conclusive proof, I'm not going to give them something that will kill them. Besides, they asked for Sanctuary, I would not take that lightly from either of them." She said thoughtfully. "the _Jacardacan _poison on the other hand, I could see. It makes it so that the host body is toxic to the symbiont. But if the symbiot vacates the host body into another, the host body will die. The Tokra have used it on Goul'ds for centuries not caring if they kill the host. I know Selmak was working on a cure for the poison. Until I know what this is, I can't do anything."

When Sam walked into her fathers room, the sight before her tugged at her heart. Her best friend was sitting at the edge of the bed, holding her fathers hand and talking to him.

"How is he doing?" Sam asked quietly.

Her best friend turned to look at her. "I don't know Sam, until I know what happened to them, my hands are tied."

"_Jacardacan" _they heard a soft whisper_._

"Dad?" Sam went to his side.

"_Jacardacan"_ he stated again.

"Are you sure Jacob?" Janet asked concerned.

Jacob gave a slow nod.

Janet went to her cabinmate and got a yellow liquid and measured out 20cc then injected it into the port on his hand.

Jacob instantly felt better.

"Hey Doc, what was in that?" he asked astonished.

"Just something Selmak and I have been working on. It isn't a cure, but it will give us more time to figure on out."

"Will I be able to talk to Selmak soon." He seemed bereft at loosing his friend and companion.

"Selmak is still in danger. The drug helps you to be stronger to fight off the poison, but you are still toxic to Selmak."

"We have to do something. Selmak said that I wouldn't be abandoned, I would not be sacrificed. Everything we have on the plant and an antidote is in my go bag. I think that Selmak was hoping that you would figure something out. "

"Me?" Janet Balked

"Selmak had complete faith in you, and so do I." He took her hand and squeezed it.

Just then her nurse came in with the lab results and nodded. Gave a few orders to the nurse, and left Sam and Jacob to their reunion. She had to talk to General Hammond.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hatred. Pure hatred coursed through his veins. How could his happen. He had been so meticulous in his revenge. How did everything go so wrong?_

**_"_****_Calm down before someone notices."_**

_"__Who are you to tell me to calm down?"_

**_"_****_Your friend."_**

_The deep breath was felt by both. "You are right. I am sorry."_

_"__**No need. We are in this together. Just because it isn't going exactly according to plan doesn't mean that we can't still get what we want."**_

_"__Seriously, you have a plan?"_

**_"_****_That is why we are together, is it not. I'm better looking, I'm smarter, and I'm more cunning than your average host." Kes gave wicked smile._**

_Malesh knew that Kes was more interested in what the symbiot could do for the host than what the host could do for the symbiot, but it didn't matter. They were on the same page when it came to the Tau'ri. The Tau'ri had caused enough problems and confusion in the galaxy. It is because of the Tau'ri that his mate was gone. She was on one of the System Lords ships that the Tau'ri had blown up. Not thinking or caring who was on board, just worried about their insignificant planet. They Tok'ra had been fighting this fight since before the Tau'ri even thought about other worlds, other planets with life, other types of life. _

_He knew that all Kes cared about was the power that Selmak had been standing in the way of. She knew of Malesh's losses, and sympathized, she didn't agree with the writing off the Tau'ri. Of course, she didn't. She was hosted by one. The blending was clouding her judgment. The Generous and kind Selmak that everyone knew and looked up to, was replaced by one that was short tempered and hostel. Malesh knew it was the Tau'ri male's fault. Selmak was an old, wise, empathic soul through out the centuries, now she was being held hostage by her host. _

_He and Kes had spent hours discussing what needed to happen for the Tok'ra gain power and respect in the galaxy. One thing was to screen hosts better. Make sure the host is willing to go along with the Tok'ra way, and not go off on their own. _

_**Kes felt the Tok'ra were becoming weak because they didn't rule over their hosts as they should. They give the host way too much leeway. Kes didn't mind, after all, he benefited from such negligent attitudes. The Tok'ra were so full of themselves. They never seem to think that a host could outsmart them. Kes did on a regular basis. He felt Malesh's hatred for the Tau'ri and used it against him, and Malesh didn't even notice. All Kes needed to do was tell Malesh what he wanted to hear, and Malesh would do whatever Kes told him to. **_

Janet slammed her file on the counter. She had been at this for almost a week. A week that Selmak and Jacob didn't have to waste. She had gotten good over the years following Selmak's work, but this was way beyond her. She needed Selmak.

She had been thinking about this since day two but didn't think that anyone would go for it. Jacob is steadily needing more and more of what he had dubbed the Wonder Drug. He hadn't liked its actual name of JSJX-116. She had been synthizing more since he was close to using up her entire supply. Janet knew that the drug would work better if it didn't have to work against the symbiot. That was what had led her to the conclusion that Selmak had to leave Jacob. It was the only she could see to save them both

With the Tok'ra still hanging around, it wasn't going to be an easy task. With Selmak's warnings clearly in mind, she set off to talk to General Hammond.

"You WANT to do what?" Hammond thought he had heard everything, but no, his CMO thought that it would be a good idea for someone to become a host to a Tok'ra and put General Carter on life support because those stupid snake heads thought it would be good idea to give Selmak an ultimatum.

.

"I want to talk Selmak into taking a new host. With the symbiot's help I'm positive that we can save Jacob. I know I'll figure it out eventually, I'm just not positive it will be in time to save them."

Hammond studied the woman in front of him and knew that she would never put either of her patient in undue danger. George was the only one who knew how much time the three of them spent together, and he knew about Jacob and Selmak's feelings for the woman that both human and symbiot saw as way out of their league.

"Even if I were to agree with your assessment, I'm not all that comfortable asking the Tok'ra for help finding a host, are you?"

"OH HELL NO?" Janet put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry sir. I feel we need to find a willing host without the Tok'ra finding out. From previous conversations, even Selmak doesn't know who to trust.

Sir, look there is just too much work that needs to be done to jury rig the antidote for Human physiology. Our best bet is Selmak. But if we keep Jacob and Selmak together, this poison will kill them both. Selmak has shut down so that Jacob has the best chance of living. But if we were to find Selmak an new host, Selmak would be able to heal and help with the antidote."

"And who exactly where you going to get to play host to the dying Selmak."

"Me." His CMO said it so quiet he wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"Did you just volunteer to be a host to a Tok'ra? Are you crazy Doctor?" He yelled

"No, I volunteer to be a temporary host to SELMAK, not a Tok'ra. And yes, I May be a just a little crazy for suggesting it, but they are…" She paused to collect herself. She was sure she was going to cry in front of her commanding officer. "My friends... and it is only way I can think of that we have even a CHANCE of saving both Selmak and Sam's Dad." She pleaded with him.

"I just figured, with the Tok'ra being so adamant about getting Selmak back, that if the symbiot is inside me instead of lying dormmate until one or both dies, it would be harder for them to force Selmak out. It would be a place for Selmak to hide."

"Selmak and I have become friends. I know most of what I do about the physiology of symbionts because of Selmak. That Tok'ra has never had a problem with me brain picking. Always answered my questions, helped me when I needed them, and I have been able to help Sam and the O'Neill, and even you. To lose either one of them would be more than tragic."

The doc had a valid point. He didn't like the point, but it was valid.

"You think this is going to work? You think you can save them both?" he asked concerned but resigned.

"With Selmak's help? Yes, I believe we can."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm going to come right out and say it, anyone who wants to be a beta for this story, let me know. I could really use one.**

**I am happy that people are liking it so far. **

**I own nothing**

**Reviews are manna from heaven. **

**On to chapter 4**

"Janet, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Daniel asked, concern shown plainly in his eyes.

The General had called in SG1 after she had made her request. He wanted to have more protection for his CMO.

"This may all be moot." She stated. "Jacob and Selmak may not give consent."

"Do you believe this is the only way?" It was Sam this time. She had been quiet throughout the highly charged meeting until this point. Of everyone in the room, she had the most to lose. Not only Selmak, whom she had come to consider a special member of the family, but also her father, as well as her best friend. She wasn't willing to sacrifice any of them.

"Given our time constraints, and the fact that the Tok'ra are breathing down our necks with uncharacteristic vigor, yes."

"What do you need from us?" O'Neill asked the general.

"I don't want anyone to know about the transfer. Not other doctors, not the nurses, not the guards, and NOT the Tok'ra. Other than Jacob and Selmak, no one outside this room is to know what is happening. To this end, I'm assigning SG1 to take up security in this matter. I want Major Carter or Teal'c with Dr. Frasier at all times. We have discussed it and feel that it is the best option for possibly masking Selmak's presence."

"Daniel, I'm going to need your and Sam's help going through all the information that Selmak has brought. Teal'c, I'm hoping that you might some other insights, and Colonel, I need you to help me keep Jacob and Selmak safe. Over the last couple of years, I've come to consider both my friends, and it is because of that friendship that I'm willing to go through with it, why I need to do this. I think it is safe to say that none of us are willing to allow either to die or fall into the hands of others that would want to do them harm."

Jack saw the determination in her eyes. He pitied anyone that got in her way of her objective. Something told him this was going to be one of his more dangerous missions.

"Doctor, is there anything else you are going to need?"

Janet shook her head. "I should have just about everything I need in my lab. Once I've been able to converse with Selmak, I'll know if there is anything else."

General Hammond nodded "Keep me posted," then to SG1 "you have your orders."

Janet's lab was connected to ISO room 3. One of the main reasons that when Jacob showed up in such bad shape, she had brought him here. When she and Selmak had started working together, Selmak had deemed the lab space to be perfect for their usage. Good lighting, good ventilation, good Quarantine procedures enhanced the ones already in place, ample space for machines and people to work, as well as lots of storage. Every time Selmak and Jacob came through the Stargate, they always brought with them something interesting to add to room, she suspected that many of the things the Tok'ra would take exception to her having. She guessed that Selmak enjoyed teaching her as much as she enjoyed learning. She had found Selmaks humor to be a bit dry and sarcastic, and more than once had Janet laughing so hard, she cried.

Selmak had insisted on setting up the storage section of the lab. With Hammond permission, a door was built to the next room, an actual storage room, from the lab. It was very spacious, and with Selmak's help, it became the standard by which many storage areas within the facility, were organized.

Walking into ISO Room 3, Janet noticed, Jacob sat up a little straighter in his bed. He seemed to be disturbed by the apprehension on everyone's faces. "Hey Janet, what's up?"

Janet was glad she had come clean about her relationship with the General and his symbiot. It would have made this really awkward. Now, of course, she didn't go into how deep those feelings ran. Hell, she wasn't even sure how deep her feelings for either one ran with in her, she only knew that she didn't want to know what life would be like without them.

"Your wonder drug is losing potency. We have to take more drastic action."

"Like what?"

"I need Selmak's help to save you."

"It will kill Selmak to come fore."

"Not if there was a new host. It will save Selmak, and give us a chance to focus on healing you."

"Janet, Sam, Jack, please, you can't ask me to have Selmak go to another Tok'ra host. It will not happen." He was getting anxious, his pulse racing and his blood pressure was rising.

"Jacob Carter!" Janet's voice penetrated his panic, "What kind of Doctor do you think I am, what kind of person do you think I am? Do you honestly believe that I would suggest an asinine idea like that to you and Selmak?"

General Jacob Carter, bad ass Tok'ra, winced at the words of the petite red head in front of him. Oh man was she hot. Standing there, hands on her hips, even in his weakened state, he could still find himself responding to this woman.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but as Selmak begin to work more and more with her, Jacob started to realize how fascinating she was. She was an incredibly beautiful woman, even in the unflattering Air Force uniform, he had notice how curvy the little CMO was, but it was her intelligence, her passion, her loyalty, and humor that reeled him in. She was way smarter than most around her, more than likely on par with his Sammie, just a different field of study. No wonder they were best friends. And that, right there was why he never did anything about his feelings for her, she was his daughters' best friend, his daughters' age, how could anyone so vibrant and generous of spirt, ever want anything to do with an old, worn out, war horse like himself.

"Then what, exactly, are you thinking then?" He said in his annoyed General tone.

The woman backed down a little, and took a deep breath. He knew she wasn't afraid of him. So, he was intrigued about what was going on in her head. He watched as she looked to the others.

"If it was ok with you and Selmak…I have volunteered to be a host to Selmak." Janet rushed out.

"You want to be a host to a Tok'ra." He looked incredulous at her.

"No, I do not want to a host to a Tok'ra." She said with a bit more vemon than she intended. Right now, she really didn't have any good feelings towards the Tok'ra. They had done this to Jacob and Selmak, and there was no excuse for it. Then with a calmer tone, "but I am willing to be a host to Selmak. Temporally. Is that going to be a problem?" the fire was back in her eyes.

He closed his eyes and tried to reach Selmak. A feat that he had yet to accomplish since they were drugged. He was really worried about the old Tok'ra. Silence was never something they had ever had between them. There was always something to say, something to learn, something to argue about. He had gotten used to having the extra voice in his head and found that it alarmed him now that it was silenced. So he closed his eyes and tried again to reach his friend and companion.

"Sel, if you are there, we really need to talk. Janet has this insane plan, but it may be the best hope of getting us out of this situation. She is willing to be your host while the two of you figure out how to heal me. I don't need to tell you how scared I am, for both of us. I would never even suggest this, but it is Janet. I trust her with you. I trust her to take care of us. I don't want to make decision for you without your consent, but I also don't want you to die for me. I'm just as stubborn as you are, and if there is a chance for both of us to live, I'm going willing to take it."

He heard a faint whisper in his mind. He knew that Selmak was worse off than he had first thought. He concentrated on the whisper.

His eyes snapped open. "Selmak agrees. It must be soon. Selmak is fading fast."

"How about now?" Janet asked as she took off her lab coat. Jacob nodded. She looked at the others in the room. "would you guys mind…Sam, would you prepare a syringe with 50cc of JSJX-120. " She didn't even have to finish the sentence and SG1 dispersed. Sam and Daniel went to the lab and Teal'c and Jack went to the main door of the room.

When everyone was gone, Janet focused back on Jacob. "So, what is the easiest way to do this?"

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"The easiest way for Selmak to transfer over is if you kiss me." The man blushed. It was adorable.

Jacob saw her mischievous grin as she took off her shoes. He knew he was in trouble when she climbed up on the bed and straddled him.

"ummm…doctor…ahhh…Janet…what are you doing." Liking her position, a little too much for the friendship they shared.

"You said that kissing you was the best option. Since you are in no shape to come down to me, I thought I would come up to you. The bed isn't really big enough for both of us to lay down without jostling you around way too much, and I figured we were friends, so you wouldn't mind…I mean if this makes you uncomfortable, I'll get down… you're right, totally unprofessional…"

She started to move off him…but he held her to him. "No, you are fine, it was just unexpected." He rubbed one hand over his face.

"What's wrong?"

The deep concern in her face was his undoing. "there is something you need to know. You are going to find out soon enough anyway."

"What?"

"Selmak is in love with you."

To say Janet was surprised was an understatement. She had no clue the symbiot felt that deeply for her. She knew Selmak liked her, but in love with her, that was a surprise.

"And, in the spirit of full disclosure, so am I." he held his breath, waiting for her to say something, anything.

To say Janet was floored, would have been an understatement, but looking into his eyes, she saw the truth. With that knowledge in mind, she leaned in and placed her forehead against his. "Good, I'm glad the three of us are on the same page. Now, are you ready for me to rock your world?"

Jacob didn't have a chance to wrap his mind around what just happened before she leaned him and kissed him. She nibbled at his lips before adding pressure. Jacob pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, and finally, with open mouths, Selmak exited one host and entered another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wanted to say a big thank you to all those who have taken the time to Review this story. I'm glad everyone is finding it different and interesting. I hope I can keep you interested.**

**Again, all mistakes are mine.**

**I own Nothing**

**Reviews are Manna from Heaven and feeds my muse**

**Chapter 5**

Sam wasn't sure she should be witnessing the scene before her. She felt like the worst kind of voyeur. Her best friend, Janet Frasier, had climbed up onto her father's lap. Sam was smart enough to know that the position made sense considering what she knew about the blending process, but it was still disconcerting to catch them in such an intimate position. She knew that she should feel at least a little repelled by the scene playing out before her, but somehow, seeing Janet with her father didn't seem to bother her. She knew her father to be a grouchy, cantankerous, irritating, domineering, and all sorts of other expletives. He was also in love, if the way he looked at Janet was any indication. If she didn't miss her guess, Janet was also in love with her father.

Her father had whispered something to the younger woman. He had looked shy, bashful even and he blushed. She didn't know what was said but knew that it had surprised and delighted Janet. When Janet had leaned in and nibbled on her father's lips, it had been strangely erotic. Not a description one wants to associate with one's parent, but she was honest enough to call it like it was. She was also honest enough with herself to be a little jealous. Jealous that they were, for a few moments, expressing their affection for each other, and she has always been denied her most heart felt desire. The desire to be with the one she wanted. Again, she had always been honest with herself, even if she wasn't allowed to be honest with anyone else, especially, Jack O'Neill, the object of her desire.

Sam heard Daniel before she saw him and put her hand out to stop him from entering the room and spoiling the moment.

Daniel had his head down looking at some print outs that he had been going over about the poisonous plant when he felt an arm stop his progress "What?" he looked at the owner of the arm who pointed to the couple kissing on the bed. He pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Oh, OH!"

Daniel had always found the doctor attractive. She had been a good friend over the years since he had been at the SGC. He had vaguely though of her in a romantic sense and kept it in the back of his mind as a fall back position, a someday, maybe. Now, looking at Sam's Dad and Janet together, he knew that someday would never come.

Jacob held on to Janet as Selmak entered her body. He knew from experience that it was a disorientating and less than pleasant experience. Totally worth it, but not much fun in the beginning. The least he could do, is hold her for a few more moments as she came back to herself. He had only remembered that when he had taken on Selmak, he had been so sick and weak, and Sooresh dying, so when Janet arched her back over his arms, he had been surprised to say the least. He buried his face in her breasts as he anchored her to him. Any other situation, this would have been a total turn on, but he was too concerned about the two of them to think about such things.

'Damn, the man could kiss.' Janet thought as her mouth was slowly being plundered by one Two Star General Jacob Carter. The position had started out as the most logical way to accomplish the task at hand. Once Jacob had spoken about his and Selmaks' feelings for her, to say she was taken by surprise was an understatement. She was completely shocked, then humbled. These two magnificent beings were in love with her. Little 'ole Janet Frasier who had to fight to for everything she had. Didn't matter if it was medical school, or her place in the USAF. She knew she was smart, she always loved to learn, and medicine was her passion, just as astrophysics was her best friends Samantha's. Oh, Gawd. Sam. This wasn't just Jacob and Selmak, this was Sam father and his Tok'ra host. What would she think of all this…Janet had very few true friends, and only a very few female. To lose Sam friendship and respect would devastate her.

The joy of her love for Jacob and Selmak, and the fear of losing Sam was the precise moment that Selmak transferred to Janet. She didn't know what to expect. She felt Jacobs arms tighten around her, holding her to him, giving her the much-needed grounding to accept the transfer easily and without fear or doubt. Janet's brain exploded with her presence. Yes, as Janet had just discovered, Selmak was most unquestionably female.

Janet felt her own presence take a step back as Selmak asserted herself. For some reason, she thought this must be what it was like to have her eyes glow. It kind of tickled.

_Janet, what are you giggling about?_

Janet clearly hear the voice, "Selmak, is that you?"

_Were you expecting someone else?_

Janet giggled again. She heard a chuckle and knew that Selmak was finding the situation just as humorous.

Jacob watched as Janet came down off the high. He knew everything was going to be ok when she started giggling.

"What is so funny?" he asked. His arms were still wrapped around her, just looser.

"You, naughty boy, neglected to tell me that Selmak was female." She whispered.

"Well, that would have ruined my General Badass image." He smiled.

"In that case, General Badass, your secret is safe with me." She smiled.

"How is the old girl?"

'Well Sel, how are you?' she asked.

_'__Tired, but better.' Selmak replied._

"She says she is tired, but better."

Jacob gave a small smile and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Good, Good."

All the mirth drained from Janet. "SAM! SAM!"

Sam ran to her father's bedside. "Do you have what I asked for?"

"Yes, right here." She handed the syringe to Janet.

"What was that?" Asked Daniel.

"It is a drug similar to the 116 that I gave them up until now, only it helps keep his immunity up since Selmak is no longer part of him.

"Why didn't you use it before?" Sam asked

"It would have killed Selmak," She stated plainly without moving from her position. "It isn't a cure, but it will buy us more time." She caressed his face one more time.

In a flash Janet was back to Doctor Frasier mode as she pulled Jacobs arms from around her waist and injected the new medication into his IV. She then hopped off the bed, and with stocking feet, she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of the same green liquid that was just injected. Then went back to Jacobs' bedside and hung the bag, threaded the line and added into the second port in his arm. Set the machine to deliver a constant dose. She stopped one last time to check on him, stroking his head for a brief moment before getting her shoes.

_'__Never realized just how short you were!' Selmak sassed at Janet._

'Hey, no short jokes. I wear heels for a reason.' Sassed right back.

_'__Yeah, so you can see over the table.' Selmak chuckled._

Janet had been studying the Tok'ra for a while and with a smirk, brought her hands up to her neck and started to massage. She kneaded and pulled at the spot where she knew Selmak was the most vulnerable.

_'__Janet, what are you….oh…that is nice…that is…' the symbiot started purring.  
'Holy Egeria, where did you learn to do that?'_

Then Janet stopped.

_'__What, wait, don't stop. That was _wonderful. _No one has done that for me in centuries_." _She whined._

'Oh, you poor girl, well, maybe now you will think twice before you make anymore short jokes.'

_'__Oooooo, You play dirty. No wonder we fell in love with you.' Selmak sighed. 'Never had a chance.'_

'Did you really? It just seems so improbable that…"

Before Janet could finish her thought to Selmak, the symbiot opened up her memories, the feelings that both she and Jacob had for the small woman who had taken over their hearts and minds.

The warms and emotion that poured from Selmak with Jacobs memories combined washed over her and stilled her with awe at the depts of their love and affection for her. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and when she opened her own emotions to Selmak, she felt the symbiot gasp with a pleasure then emitted shot of the most erotic desire that encompassed them both.

_'__We will have to work to convince Jacob when the time comes.' Selmak stated. "Until he feels what you have allowed me to feel, he will not believe it."_

'Well, then, we had better get to work.'

_'__Janet, normally I would take time to intergrate myself with a host, to gently blend or minds, but…"_

'I understand, time is of the essence, and Jacob doesn't have a lot of it.' Janet then opened her mind and allowed Selmak unfettered access to all that she was. She knew that to have the best relationship, both participants must give all to the blending, leaving nothing out. It wasn't the most comfortable process, but Selmak needed to know everything, Selmak opened her memories as well, all of her to Janet, 2000 years of living, host to host. Everything just burst through her body. The amount of information was staggering. She passed out.

Sam and Daniel were starting to get worried when Janet had stopped in her tracks. It wasn't that Sam had never seen her father do the exact same thing often enough, she knew that Janet and Selmak were talking. She said as much to Daniel. They watched as Janet rubbed her neck then stopped just as suddenly. A few moments later, Janet's eyes glowed, and they knew Selmak was fore.

"Hello Samantha, Daniel."

"Hey Selmak, how is Janet doing? Is she ok?" Sam asked.

Just then Jack peeked into the room. "Is the coast clear?"

"Yes sir, Selmak has transferred to Janet." Sam stated.

"Is, everything, ok-ay?" he asked back.

Selmak lowered her head and allowed Janet to come fore. "I'm fine Colonel, a bit overwhelmed, but otherwise, fine."

"How's Dad?" he asked.

Janet smiled. She knew that Sam and Jack had a thing, not a physical thing, because that would go against stupid regs, but a deep abiding love and respect for each other none the less. She also knew, that their affection for each other did not go unnoticed by Selmak or Jacob.

"The General is resting." She said, then "oh, Colonel, if I have Sam make a list, could you bring down her lap top and a few of her projects?"

Jack seem startled by the question, but replied "of course."

"And while we are at it, I should have you bring some things for Daniel as well." Nodding to both people.

"Sure. Why?"

"I would think it would be obvious. To keep them sane thereby keeping Selmak and I sane while trying to find a way to blend Selmak and Jacob back." She gave him a 'duh' look.

"Just have them make a list…and I'll…" Suddenly he had 2 pieces of paper handed to him. "Get to that right now."

Janet walked back into her lab and started pulling things from storage as well as working with the crystals and processor.

Everyone just stared after her with the same concerned expression.

"Are we sure she is ok?" Jack asked.

"I think so." Sam stated, not wanting to go into what she had witnessed. "Probably just like she said, overwhelmed." Then, to change the subject, "could you bring down some food too. I don't think Janet has eaten since Dad got here."

Jack nodded. "I'm leaving Teal'c here to make sure that everyone stays out of your way."

Sam nodded her thanks. When she heard the door close, she went to her father's bedside. Stroked his head, squeezed his hand, and told him she loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again...no beta...wrote this in less than an hour. Tried to find my mistakes, hope none of the leftovers are to glaring.**

**As always, Reviews are Manna from Heaven**

Chapter 6

"So, you and my dad, huh?" Sam said from the door behind the woman in question. She cringed when Janet's head popped up from her microscope in surprise. Maybe saying like that wasn't the best way of approaching the subject with her best friend, but she was surprised and wanted to make sure that what she saw was what her best friend and her father wanted. She didn't want to hinder, in fact, she wanted to encourage it if it made them both happy.

Janet didn't even turn to face her. "Samantha, Janet is uncomfortable talking with you about this subject at this time."

"Selmak." Surprised at how different the symbiot sounded coming from Janet's mouth, using Janet's voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" she stared while walking around the lab table to sit on the other side. "Wait, why is she uncomfortable? I'm her best friend."

"And his daughter." Selmak said succinctly.

"I guess that could be a little weird, but…"

"She is afraid that she would lose you as a friend if she were to pursue a relationship with us, with Jacob and myself." Selmak started entering data into the pad.

"So, it would be with both of you?" She asked point blank, not knowing how else to get the information she was wanting.

"Yes, both your father and I care very deeply for Janet. We have come to love her more than we thought possible and to find that she returns such feeling has been bitter sweet considering the circumstance."

Sam could hear the sadness in the Tok'ra's voice. "Hey, he will make it. He has us working on it and Janet won't give up until both of you are safe and healthy. Her loyalty comes with her love. That is why she should never think that I would forsake our friendship for any reason, because we are both very similar in that way."

Janet started crying. "I'm sorry I doubted you Sam." This time it was Janet and not Selmak talking. This all just came as such a surprise. I knew how I felt but had no idea that either one returned my feelings let alone both."

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I understand." She came back around the table and took the small woman in her arms in a big hug.

"To tell you the truth," Janet said through her tears, "I haven't really had the chance to wrap my head around it all. I've spent so much time not getting involved with anyone other than superficial, and that got boring fast, but because of the work we do, it is very hard to really have any sort of real relationship."

"Don't I know it." Sam said

"Then, there I was, straddling his lap of all things…oh gawd, that must of looked…"

"It was a little awkward for a few moments, but I knew what you were doing and why, make perfect sense. It wasn't until dad blushed that I got a bit uncomfortable."

"It was rather endearing when he blushed." Janet said with a smirk.

"So, we ok?" Sam asked. The last thing she ever wanted was for Janet to think that she would lose Sam as a friend. Just the thought of losing her carved a hole in her heart and a horrible gnawing in her stomach. "Because no matter what happens with my Dad, you will always be my best friend, and being my best friend comes with some great perks, like I take your side over everyone else, no matter what."

Janet laughed through her tears.

_'See, I told you she would be ok with this.' Selmak stated knowingly._

'No one likes a snarky symbiot Selmak'

Janet got an image of the symbiot having her hands on her hips and giving her a huff. Janet smiled and reached behind her neck and began to rub gently. She had quickly realized that Selmak melted almost instantly when she did that. In return, Selmak let lose some feel good hormones and chemicals that allowed Janet to feel the effects of her ministrations.

"You ok Janet? You started rubbing your neck. Is Selmak ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Selmak just made a snarky comment, so assert my dominance in this relationship." Janet chuckled to herself.

"Do I even what to know?" Sam asked

"Probably not." Janet smiled.

_'Assert dominance? Seriously?'_

At that moment, Janet hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Selmak went into full purr mode.

_Selmak inhaled sharply 'Yeah, uhhuh, I'm totally ok with your dominance. You can dominate me anytime you want. If I didn't already love you, this alone would do it for me.' She purred even louder._

'I love you too, sweetie. Now let's get back to fixing Jacob.'

_'Yeah, we really should do that. Um, ah, try the…'_

"Sam, can you get me the metal box with the green label from the back?" She said pointed to the back room.

None of the members of Team Jacob, as the group had started to call themselves, knew much of what was happening outside the room. General Hammond didn't want anything to take away from the work they were doing, so he kept everything under wraps. He made sure they had everything they needed so they didn't need to leave the level or even the section. He made the rooms across from the lab into a make shift sleeping quarters with a small kitchen and refrigerator. He made sure that it was fully stocked with snack items, and had food sent down on a regular basis. Luckily her lab had bathing facilities, so all he had to supply were clothes and toiletries.

He didn't want to have to tell him about the attempts to get to Jacob, about the demands made by the one called Kes Malesh. That guy just rubbed him the wrong way. He had demanded that Selmak be released to them and that war would be waged upon the Taur'I if his demands were not fulfilled. Then, three days ago, the same Tok'ra, with the others behind him, demanded to leave and go back to the Tok'ra home world. He advised General Hammond that the death of Selmak was an act of war against the Tok'ra and would be avenged.

George said good riddance, and all but kicked their butts through the Stargate. He locked out their IDC. There were a few Tok'ra that they had given special IDC numbers to. Trusted friends that Jacob had asked to not be exiled from Earth just in case.

George had the feeling that the Tok'ra were on the verge of a civil war with the possibility of extinction as a species. He really hated to think that was true, but the evidence was hard to dismiss.

Because of this, he had contacted the Asguard. Earth was considered a Protected Planet, so Thor came quickly. He was now in orbit around Earth, and he was able to confirm that the Tok'ra were, in fact, at war with each other, and taking the various System Lord with them in their quest to destroy each other.

Thor had sadly stated that the used of the particular poison was unfortunate. He was amazed that Jacob and Selmak were both still alive. The poison should have caused one or both of their deaths by this time. He had promised to see if he could find anything that would help.

"NANITES!" Janet yelled.

Jack, who had been trying to not fall asleep while leaning back in his chair, and failing miserably, lost the precarious balance he had, and fell backwards to the floor. "What happened!" he exclaimed as he quickly picked himself up.

Sam came running from the other room where she was taking inventory of all the cool gadgets that Selmak had brought on various visits. She had asked Janet about them, and Janet had stated that it was "Selmak's Room" Just like the sign said. Janet giggled at her when Sam got a rapturous look on her face when she said that Selmak had no problem if she wanted to explore the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just figured out how to deliver the serum. We have been having a problem because the serum must be taken to all the poison at the same time otherwise the poison will mutate and become immune to the antidote. Sam, can you create some more of the nanites that we have and program them to deliver the serum at the same time?"

"I should be able to. Just need a few things from my lab." Everyone looked at Sam when she went silent. It was a look all were used to, knowing that she was making computations and logical leaps that only make sense to a beautiful mind such as hers. "It will take a day or so to make the nanites, then it will simply take downloading the program. Janet, I need to talk to Selmak for a moment. Jack, I'll need…"

"Ack!" he started when she gave the actual names of the things she would need. Then a "Thank you" when she spoke Jack just for him. He was off in a flash with Teal'c in tow.

"Yes Samantha?" Selmak asked.

"I just have a few questions about the programing the nanites."

"Of course."

"Do we need to make any special compensations for the naquada in his system?"

"The poison is bonded to the Naquada. We will have to do some tests, but we are either going to have to purge the naquada from his system if we cannot uncouple it from the poison. So the program may need to have both programed into it. Once the Serum is deposited, it would be beneficial if the nanites had a third program to help fight off further infection and illness during the purging. It is going to be very painful for Jacob and will need as much reinforce in his system."

"How do I program them to purge the naquada?"

The conversation continued until both Selmak and Sam were satisfied with what need to happen. During that time, Janet couldn't stop thinking about Jacob and she couldn't lose him. If this didn't work, it could very well kill him. As much as she loved Selmak, she couldn't see her life without both of them. She needed both of them. Just knowing she was loved by those she loved was something she hadn't wanted to live without ever again.

Many times, she had taken a brake to just be with Jacob.

"You know, you gave me a shock when you told me you loved me."

"Heh." He tried to chuckle, but only was able to manage a smile. "I knew you were going to find out with the blending, but I wanted to say it first. Just incase everything went well, so I could hold it over your head for the rest of our lives." He said, never opening his eyes.

She knew he was in pain, he was trying to hide it. She knew that he liked it when she came to talk to him. She had made sure that he was never alone. One of them or General Hammond was always with him, even when he was asleep. His conscious times were getting shorter so all of them were saved for her. Anytime he woke up, someone always came to get her. She was told the first words out of his mouth upon waking were always the same, her name.

"Rest of our lives?" she said with a gulp. She knew she loved him and he loved her and Selmak loved both of them. She knew this was going to be a very complicated relationship and she still wasn't sure how it all was going to work, but somehow, she knew it could, and would. That she was somehow spiritually tied to this man and his symbiot, and she was more than happy to run head first into that relationship.

"Janet Frasier, what kind of a man do you think I am? Have I ever appeared fickle to you? That I give my affections easily? That I say I love you to every woman I met?"

he was using his General voice. She could only imagine how much strength of will it was taking him to have this conversation. "No, never." She whispered to him and she stroked his head.

"Good." He said satisfied. "Don't let there be any confusion woman. We plan on courting you."

"Courting?" she gulped again.

"Yes, woman, we plan on marrying you as soon as you get used to the idea." It seemed his strength had run out, because he fell asleep as soon as he finished his proclamation.

_'You tell her Jacob.' Selmak stated in her head._

Janet sat there stunned just watching Jacob sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 Janet sat for a long time, just watching Jacob breath. She couldn't believe what the man had said to her. It was hard enough to believe that both he and Selmak loved her, desired her, but to have Jacob say he wanted to marry her, wanted so much more than just something casual, was almost more than she could handle. How in the world she ever thought that a relationship with the two of them could ever be casual she didn't know. She didn't know what she thought about any of it, only that she didn't want to be without them. Didn't want to be alone any longer when there were these two wonderful people that wanted to love her. With Selmak in her head, she knew that neither she or Jacob would ever try and demean her, tell her she couldn't be or do anything. They both wanted to protect her, not because they thought she was weak, but because she was so very important to them. They were nothing like her ex-husband, which if she were to be honest, was where most of her fear of relationships came from. He had tried to make her feel less than. She could feel Selmak softly sending her warm fuzzies as she thought about all that had just happened. Giving comfort without interfering with her thoughts. Not trying to influence her emotions other than giving her love to her. _Despite the comfort she was sending Janet, Selmak was furious. Oh, not with Jacob, and not with Janet, but with Janet's ex-husband. From Janet's memories the man had swept her off her feet, romanced her, until she agreed to marry him, then he had started being a domineering asshole. _ _He was abusive in his speech and actions. Telling her she should be grateful that he married her because he was such a catch, and women were always flirting with him and always trying to date him or sleep with him. At one point he told her she didn't deserve him saying I love you to her because she was such a bad wife. He had withheld sex to punish her, as well as making sure she was miserable. At one point, he had even beat her. She had brought him up on charges, and he was dishonorably discharged from the Air Force. She went on to become the incredible doctor, and she was stronger for the experience. It had saddened Selmak to know how much pain she had gone through._ _Of all the nerve. If she had listened to him, Jacob and Selmak would never have met her, she would have never saved their daughter's life, she would have never been a mother to Cassandra. She would never have become the fabulous individual she was. Her life would have been miserable, or worse, she would no longer be. Selmak was certain that Janet would never have survived if she had stayed with that man. No wonder the poor woman was having a hard time comprehending that she and Jacob could love her with the degree of depth that they did. That the love they had for her came from their unyielding trust and respect of her, a doctor, as a scientist, as an Air Force Officer, and as a goddess of a woman. _ _There was nothing about this woman that she and Jacob didn't love. They loved that she was stubborn, quirky, funny, selfless, generous, persistent, tenacious, infuriating, teachable, inquisitive, and heart breakingly beautiful. No wonder men didn't know what to do with her. No wonder she always felt she couldn't fully be herself around the men in her life. Even her friends. Selmak saw that Janet had harbored a crush on Daniel for a while, but even he would have had trouble knowing how to deal with this woman. She needed a man who would challenge her, love her, cherish her. She needed Jacob and his wonderous, incredible symbiot Selmak. _ _If a symbiot could shed tears, she would have cried when she realized that without her, even Jacob wouldn't have been able to really appreciate Janet for the incredible person she was. He would have never realized how deeply and unconditionally he could love this woman. It really would take both symbiot and host to help this woman realize her true worth. _ _Finally, Selmak smiled._ Taking a short break while waiting for the results of the latest tests with the nanite delivery system and programing. "Janet, why don't you go lay down for a few minutes. I can analyze the results and make modifications to the programing. You have done your part of the problem. Let me do mine. " Sam implored. She knew that Janet was used to staying up with her patients, sometimes for days. She also knew that with Selmak's help, she would be able to do so longer, but Sam also knew that Janet really hadn't rested for the almost three weeks that her father had been sick. If she wasn't researching, she was spending time with her father or with Cassie. General Hammond had allowed Cassandra Frasier to stay on base with her mother since Janet couldn't go home. She was staying in one of the rooms across the hall. She wanted to help, so Daniel had taken to having her work with him on a few research projects and Teal'c and Jack had kept her busy with teaching her various self defense moves. Janet, Sam, and eventually Selmak helped with keeping her up to date on her schooling so she never fell behind. It had taken little time for Cassandra to warm up to Selmak, but when Janet first walked through the door to see her. Cassandra had screamed, which had Jack, Sam, and Teal'c running into the room. Sam had found Janet outside the room in tears. "How could I have forgotten? How could I have just walked in there without one of you preparing her. How could I have done this to her. She must be so terrified." She could feel Selmak trying to comfort her, but she had worked herself up into a bit of a hysteria. Selmak took a deep breath, well, the equivalent of one at least, and pushed Janet back so she could take over. _"I am sorry that I scared her. I know how much Janet loves the child. I would like to meet her so she will see that I am not going to hurt her or her mother. Maybe if SG1 were all present when I was introduced, that might help?"_ "Maybe Selmak. She doesn't exactly have a good track record with symbiots." Sam tried to smile. Sam Called General Hammond, no one wanted to have Jacob be alone for long, but she knew it would take all of SG1 to help Cassandra. _"I know, I have seen Janet's memories. It saddens me that she had gone through so much. First her whole world, then Jolinar. I hope I'll be able to make things a bit better for all of us."_ _Selmak needed to make things better. He owed it to Janet and Jacob to do so. This young girl was important to this family, so she was important to Selmak and Jacob as well. Janet had always talked so animatedly about her daughter. Her love for the girl shown in her eyes and every movement she made. She loved being a mother. Selmak knew that Janet had given up ever having children, so when Cassandra came along, she scooped up the opportunity to love this little girl she had fallen in love with. Selmak HAD to make this right. Had to make this work, if nothing else to alleviate the young girls fears._ "The guys are talking with her now. I'll see what is going on. Is Janet ok?" Sam asked concerned. _"She is calming down. It has been a rough few days, and this was, as Jacob would say, the straw that broke the camel's back." The Taur'I had such odd expressions._ Sam nodded then went into the room only to return a short time later. "You may want to have Janet talk to her first." Sam said when Hammond arrived and was informed about what had happened. He was more than happy to sit with his old friend. "Thanks Sam." Janet replied. "You doing ok?" "Yeah. I just need to see my baby." When Janet walked into the room, it broke her heart to see her baby, her beautiful Cassandra terrified of her. She was trying to hide behind Jack who was keeping a protective arm around her. "Hi Cassie." She said quietly. "Mom? Is that really you?" "Yes, it is really me." Janet clasped her hands in front of her trying to keep control of her emotions. "They said that the symbiot inside of you was good, not bad like the others." Janet hated that Cassandras voice had quivered as if on the brink of tears. "Yes sweetheart. Selmak is very nice. One of the oldest and wisest of the Tok'ra" "Wasn't Jolinar a Tok'ra? She threatened me, and took over Sam." Janet wanted so much to take her daughter in her arms and comfort her. "Remember also that Jolinar gave her life to save Sam too." The girl looked to Sam who nodded. "Why is Selmak in you?" she asked "Selmak's host is Sam's father. He was poisoned and Selmak had to have a new host so we could save both of them." "Who poisoned him?" Cassie's natural curiosity was helping her to overcome her fears. Janet took a deep breath, Cassie never was one for the easy questions. "There have been some problems within the Tok'ra, and some of them don't like the Taur'i. They thought that Jacob, Sam's father, was not a good fit for them and wanted Selmak to choose another host, but Selmak didn't want to. So, when they were poisoned, they came here to get our help." "So not all Tok'ra are good." "No sweetie, just like not all people are good." "But Selmak is good?" Cassie asked the members of SG1 instead of her mother. Sam and Jack both had their arms around her and both nodded. "Can I meet Selmak?" She asked her mother. "Of course. Do you want the glowing eyes and everything?" she smirked at her daughter. Cassandra smiled and nodded excitedly. 'Ok, Selmak, do your thing.' Janet lowered her head and when it rose again, her eyes glowed at all those present. _"Hello Cassandra Fraiser." Selmak's voice had the deep vibration that all symboits can get. It was very intimidating to most. _ _Cassandra giggled._ _Selmak Smiled._ _The girl had so many questions and Selmak was more than happy to answer them. Cassandra seemed to want to know everything about the symbiot from her first memory, to how it felt when her kind betrayed her. She especially wanted to know about Sam's father. Selmak knew that the girl loved Sam just as much as she loved her mother. _ _Selmak hugged the child to her when she started talking about how she had lost everyone she ever knew and how Sam and SG1 had found her. She talked about how scared she was that she was going to die to, and how she almost had, but Sam had saved her. She was terrified when she found out that they were looking for a family for her, one who had clearance to know where she was from, but able to keep the secret. She said she secretly hoped that Sam and Jack would adopt her, but they couldn't because the Air Force wouldn't let them be together because of some stupid rules. _ _Then her eyes lit up when she started talking about Janet, and how having Janet for a Mom was even better because she was home a lot more than Sam or Jack would be, and that Janet loved her more than even they did. She felt safe and at home with Janet. She knew there was nothing that Janet wouldn't do to help her or protect her. She knew that all of SG1 would as well, but Janet was Mom, plain and simple. She talked non-stop about how much she loved and adored Janet. About how wonderful she was and that was the reason she was really scared, because she never wanted to lose her mom._ _Selmak felt Janet's tears as her daughter talked to Selmak. Knowing that she had made a difference in this girl's life. That her daughter didn't feel that she was second place because she wasn't Sam. _ _"You know, you are right." Selmak finally said. "there isn't anything she wouldn't do to protect you. And she would never do anything that she thought would harm you. That is why she felt it was ok to allow me to blend with her for a little while so we could help Jacob."_ "So, you want to return to Jacob? You can do that without hurting my mom?" she asked concerned. _"Yes child, I very much want to be blended with Jacob again." _ Cassandra studied Selmak carefully, then asked the most peculiar questions. "Are you in love with my mother? What about Jacob?" she asked excitedly then "I mean, you would both have to be in love with her for it to work," almost to herself then back to Selmak "but why wouldn't you both be in love with her, I mean, she is the best, most amazing person ever." _"I completely agree with you. She is amazing." Selmak stated, smiling at the workings of this child's mind._ "So, are you, because if you are, I'm totally fine with that." She said satisfied with her conclusion. "In fact, I think that you guys should get married." She brightened as if her next thought just came to her" Then Sam and I will be sisters, NOW that would be awesome." With that comment, Cassandra jumped up and went towards the Lab. "Where are you going young lady?" Janet asked. "To meet Jacob. I mean he is going to be my dad isn't he? Don't you think I should meet him?" she stated rolling her eyes. 'Selmak, stop laughing.' She said in her head _'I can't, it is just so perfect. Seriously, she is a wonderful child, and I, personally, can't wait to spend more time with her.'_ 'I just don't get how she got you guys being in love with me out of that conversation, and the whole getting married so she and Sam would be sisters. Where did she come up with all this?' Janet was beyond flustered. Cassandra walked into the room where she knew that Sam's father was. She looked at the man in the bed and almost cried. He looked so sick. She knew her mother and Selmak would fix him, her mother was just awesome that way. "Janet?" she heard him whisper her mother's name. Her Uncle George looked at her and beckoned her to come forward. "Janet will be here soon, but there is someone important I think you should meet." George pulled the girl in front of him, "This is Cassandra, Janet's daughter." Jacob opened his eyes and smiled at the girl. "Don't worry Jacob," the girl said. "My mom will fix you. Just wait and see. She really is that good." Jacob smiled at the high praise of Janet's abilities. "Good to know someone else understands how amazing she is. Welcome to the club." He held out his hand for her to shake. She giggled as she took it, then she surprised him by giving him a big hug. "Don't break her heart please. She is too important." She whispered in his ear. He used his reserved strength to hug her back "I have no plans of hurting her, and I understand just how important she is." "Good." And she kissed his cheek. "You need to get your rest so you can get better and marry my mom. She needs you guys, and I need Sam as a big sister." After dropping that bomb, she just bounced out of the room leaving both Generals Gobsmacked. "Are you really going to marry Janet." Sam said from the lab door. "I had planned on it, after everyone got used to the idea." 


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope the formatting works better this time. I'm sorry about the "ONE BIG PARAGRAPH" I don't know what happened. **

**I'm quickly coming to the end of this one, but I have another one in the works that is the same universe but more Sam/Jack with Jacob/Janet/Selmak being very prominent. **

**Still no beta**

**All mistakes are mine**

**Totally loving all comments-thanks Lexismom!**

I still own nothing, because if I did, Sam and Jack would have gotten a dispensation long ago to be together and still serve on SG1 together until they had kids. And Jacob/Janet/Selmak would have never died and the trio would so be a thing. :)

Chapter 8

After what had happened with Cassandra, Janet was more than flustered. So much so that she didn't want to talk to anyone.

Four weeks ago, she had a very sick Jacob and Selmak.

Three weeks ago, she found out that said persons were in love with her and she found out how much when she blended with Selmak.

Two weeks ago, she found out that Jacob and Selmak were planning on courting her with the intention of marrying her.

About the same time, George felt that Cassandra needed to be with her family instead of staying with his and brought her to the SGC.

The poor girl had a traumatic introduction to Selmak, but luckily, her daughter ended up loving the symbiot, and declaring that Jacob and Selmak were going to marry her mom and she was going to have Sam for a sister.

Since then, Janet had been avoiding Jacob, much to Selmak's dismay.

A week ago, she had perfected the serum and figured out the delivery system, now Sam was working on it.

She was at her wits end. There was nothing more she could do. She didn't know what to do with herself.

_'__I know what to do my love. Trust me.'_

Janet was physically and emotionally exhausted when she gave control to Selmak.

_Selmak walked them into the room with the man they both loved lay waiting for the miracle that would soon be provided._

"Janet." He spoke.

_"__Janet needs you. She is scared and exhausted. She has done all she can, everything is now in Samantha's capable hands."_

Jacob shifted and lifted the sheet that was covering him. Selmak climbed into the bed, taking comfort in Jacob's embrace.

"If you can hear me Janet. You are safe. I know things are going fast and you might be having a hard time catching up. I believe in you, and so does Selmak. We love you. So, rest. There is time enough later to figure everything out."

He had felt her relax against him. Just feeling her next to him brought tears to his eyes. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer. He didn't realize how much he had missed seeing her until this moment. He only had a moment to enjoy the wondrous feeling of the woman he loved snuggling close to him for comfort before he fell asleep himself.

A few hours later, Jacob woke up, feeling pretty good. The first thing he notices was that Janet was still sleeping in his arms. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of her.

"You really love her." He heard from beside his bed.

He looked up and smiled at his daughter. "Is that ok?"

"More than." She responded. "Just know that if you hurt her, I will be on her side. I will come after you, and I will bring Teal'c"

Jacob chuckled. "So, noted."

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

He did a quick inventory, "Yes, I do."

"Good, hopefully this will do the trick. I gave you your first dose of the Frasier/Selmak cure. It will either fix you or kill you. The jury is still out." She smirked "to tell you the truth, we were expecting you to be in a lot of pain when you purged the poison out of your system. I put another program into the nanites to help elevate some of the pain, and I guess it worked. I'm not a medical doctor, but it does looks like you are purging something out of your system." She held up his drainage bag. The urine inside seemed to have an iridescent shade of green.

"I really don't think Urine should EVER be that color." He said disgusted by the sight.

"What color?" Janet mumbled.

"Shhh, go back to sleep. Everything is fine. Selmak, help her please." He whispered to her, rubbing her back.

Sam thought it was the most beautiful scene she had ever witnessed. Yes, she was jealous, only because if the regulations weren't in place, she knew she would have a similar relationship with her Commanding Officer. Here, against all odds, a love story for the ages unfolded in front of her. Her father was so happy and so protective of Janet, and she knew Janet loved him as well. Sam knew that kind of love, one that makes you go farther, do more, be more, that you ever thought possible. And when that love was in jeopardy, there was nothing that would stand in the way of protecting that it. Not wanting to cry in front of her father, she left the room.

Hours later, Janet snuggled deeper into Jacobs embrace. She didn't know how wonderful it was to feel safe with a man, not to always having to guard her feelings, afraid of getting hurt. She knew that the only thing that could happen that would hurt her is if she couldn't save Jacob in time. The horrid thought sent her deeper into the place she was quickly calling home.

She heard him groan as she burrowed her face into his neck. She smiled at the sound as it echoed through her.

"Good Morning beautiful." She heard him say. She felt his hands on her hair, then her face, as he brushed the strands that marred his view of her.

"Mmmm….how long was I asleep?" she murmured next to his ear.

"About thirteen hours." He said softly.

She pulled her head back. "Really, why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Sam and Selmak took care of me. Sam would do all the leg work, Selmak would tell her what to write in my chart, what to look for, and when to administer the next dose. She knew you needed the sleep and I liked having you in my arms." He said with a smile.

"I liked being in your arms." She said taking a finger and stroking his cheek and chin. "So, you are feeling better? The serum is working?"

Jacob grinned. "Yep."

"How is your…oh" she stopped because Selmak was starting to answer her questions before she could voice them.

_Selmak quickly ran through what had happened in the last thirteen hours. Each bed check, the lab work, the injections, the conclusions. All there for Janet to easily review._

"Well, that was efficient." She said when Selmak was finished. "It looks like, if everything goes at this pace, you and Selmak should be able to reblend in a couple of days."

"Good, then we can start courting you in earnest."

"Are you really serious about that? About wanting to marry me?"

She suddenly seemed so small and vulnerable.

"Hey, hey…" he pulled her closer "we will go as slow or as fast as you want. I just want to make sure that there is no doubt in your mind about how we feel about you and what we are hoping for. I want you to be proud to call us yours. To know that we will love you to our last dying breath."

"You don't want to call me yours?"

"Of course, we do. To have you feel comfortable enough to give yourself over to us, body, mind, and soul. To know that we will cherish such a gift that is so freely given, but we will never demand that of you. Only when you are ready, when you feel comfortable. We can be very patient, we can wait for your feelings to catch up to ours."

Janet looked deep into his eyes, and listened to the voice inside her head, and knew that they were telling the truth. The feeling that she was getting from Selmak told her that the symbiot was in complete agreement with everything that Jacob had said.

Jacob started to lean into her, wanting desperately to taste her lips, to feel her kiss. He was encouraged when she didn't pull away, and breath started to mingle his. He closed his eyes in anticipation….

_"__STOP!"_

"Selmak?" Jacob asked completely confused.

_Selmak rolled Janet off the bed and glared at him. "How could you Jacob?"_

"What did I do?" He sat up in bed concerned. She sounded angry and hurt.

_"__What did you do? I can't believe you could ask such a thing?" her arms crossed in front of her. "You were going to steal our first kiss with Janet for yourself. You honestly think I want to kiss you?" She gave a disgusted look. "Other than reblending, that is as far as my desire for your kiss is. I want to kiss Janet in your body, not kiss you in hers. I want US to show her how much we love and desire her. I want US to court her. I want US to eventually make mad passionate love with her…" _

_Suddenly, she stopped. With a slightly confused look on her face and a cock of her head she said, "or hot monkey sex…." _

_Then again cocking her head to the other side "…. or just a really hard fuck?"_

Jacob almost chocked. He couldn't help but grin, even after she had stopped talking and seemed to be in deep thought, maybe she was just listening to Janet, because he knew good and well that "hot monkey sex" was not something that was currently in Selmak's wheel house.

_"__Oh, my, Jacob, I really can't wait for her to do some of the things she is showing me right now. You should see what this woman has in mind for us when you are healed." She picked up his chart and started fanning herself._

Jacob started laughing as Janet (Selmak) started to pace back and forth, fanning herself. Every once in a while, her eyes would get big and have to hold herself up on whatever was closest. Sam happened to walk in on one of those times, and nothing was close by and Selmak ended up a puddle, crossed legged on the floor moaning.

"What wrong with her?" she walked over to her father.

"I almost kissed Janet, and Selmak got insulted. I think Janet is getting revenge of some sort." He was so enjoying this. He had never known Selmak to be speechless, and yet Janet was doing so with ease. The First born Tok'ra, the oldest and wisest of all Tok'ra, was utterly discombobulated by this beautiful small woman. He couldn't wait for the reblending. He couldn't wait to see just what had Selmak so flummoxed.

Janet surprised both when she jumped up. She had the most mischievous smile on her face. "Well, that was fun." She said. "Hi Sam."

"What did you do to Selmak?" Sam asked

Janet looked at her as if it was no big deal. "Oh, I just reminded the symbiot that I have vast knowledge of the human as well as the Tok'ra physiological, biological, and anatomical systems. Combine that with my very active and creative imagination…and you have melted Selmak." She grinned.

"Ohhh Dad, you are in so much trouble." She grinned at her father.

"Just the very best kind." He said back, chuckling, not taking his eyes off the astonishing woman before him who had become the object of every his every desire.

Things weren't going so well for Kes Malesh. Kes could feel Malesh's anger as they walked over the bodies of the Tok'ra High council members.

_'__They brought it all on themselves. They deserved to die. How could they want to keep having relations with the Taur'I after the death of Selmak. Lantesh is the worst.' _

_Lantesh had stormed out of the meeting in a huff, not wanting to hear any more of what Kes or Malesh had to say about the Taur'i. _


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took so long to write, I was having issues with it. I'm not sure I like it, but I really want to start the next story in the AU. So this story is almost done, I just have a short epilogue to finish, then I can start with "Festival of Lights" (I'm really bad at titles, sorry.) This is a bit of a strong T, maybe a very mild M at most.

Still not mine

Still no beta

Still claim all mistakes as mine

Still love reviews

Still hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9

Janet ran her fingers over Jacob's scalp and smiled. "Well dear, it looks like today is the day you get to stop lazing around my sick bay playing games."

Jacob chuckled. "You know me. I like to entertain."

He had to admit, although he tended to be a man of action, he had enjoyed the time he got to spend with his daughter, Janet, Cassandra, Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, and George. He couldn't remember a time when he had so many people he cared about in one place. They played cards and board games. Playing Monopoly with so many people was more fun than he could remember having in a long time. But what he most enjoyed was the times, late at night, when Janet would crawl in bed with him, and he got to hold her while she slept. She had gone back to work as the SGC CMO since the other Tok'ra had left, but even with Selmak on board, she would still be exhausted when he returned to him.

A few times, she had come in, and either Sam or more commonly Cassie, and sometimes both, had been snuggled up with him. He loved having his girls. He knew he hadn't been the most affectionate father to Sam, and never realized just how much she had needed it. It had sadden him the first night she snuggled up with him. He realized just how much he had missed with her, by being distant, by trying to toughen her up.

Sometimes Janet would call Jack in to help her get Sam to her own room, and sometimes she would just leave her be.

Today, things were going to change, for the better. Today, Selmak was going to be back in his head, and soon, he would get to start courting Janet full tilt. She won't know what hit her.

God, Janet thought, I loved this man. It had been a long few weeks waiting for his liver and kidneys to expel the remainder of the toxins in his system. She didn't want to put Selmak in a position that was dangerous to her. Janet loved her as much as she loved Jacob. She found it odd to love two people so much, and yet know that it was perfectly ok to share herself and her love with both of them. Not something to most women get to experience. She wanted desperately to kiss him, but she knew that Selmak would stop any attempt. If she were honest, she had to admit, the thought of being able to have a true first kiss with both at the same time held a great amount of appeal.

Janet even had to grin at the fact that symbiot wanted to kiss her and not Jacob. Selmak had even gone so far to share her complete disgust at kissing Jacob with her. She had to put a stop to the revulsion that coursed through her body when Selmak plagued her with her opinion by letting loose with a few of her more imaginative fantasies just to get the old girl to stop.

The two women had come to a truce of sorts. They agreed to play nice until the reblending happened. Then, as Janet had informed her, all bets were off.

'You know I want to have sex with the both of you right.' Janet said in her head.

'_I am aware, I am also looking forward to it as well.' The symbiot stated back, sending Janet some very good fuzzy feelings. 'I am also looking forward to some of the other things you showed me.'_

Janet raised her eye brow 'Really, which ones?'

_Selmak gave her a view of one she was really interested in._

'Oh, yeah, one of my favorites.' She grinned.

_The Selmak gave another, and another, and another._

'Whoa Sel, let's not give the poor man a heart attack before I get the chance to enjoy him.'

'_Not to worry my love, I will keep him healthy and able for as long as you need and want. I promise.'_

_Suddenly, an unbidden image came to her. 'Is that something you want?'_

'Sorry Sel. Old dreams die hard I guess.'

_Selmak had thought for a long time about the topic and came to her own conclusions. Suddenly she couldn't wait to be joined with Jacob once more to get their new lives started._

"Ready Jacob?" she asked.

"What? You aren't getting in my lap again?" he teased.

She looked at him, smirked, raised one eyebrow, Took off her shoes. When she climbed on the bed and straddled his lap, he moaned in pleasure. Then she pressed her forehead to his. "Better?"

"Much." he stated putting his hands on her hips.

She could feel Selmak inside her, bouncing around in excitement.

'Calm down Sel, you are making me motion sick.'

'_Well, stop flirting, and let's get this show on the road.'_

Janet started to laugh.

"What is going on?" he asked as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Selmak is excited to be going home." She said. Oh, how she loved how tender this man was. He treated her like she was precious, important to him.

'_You are Janet, to both of us.' She let loose with all her and Jacob's love and devotion. Every feeling either have ever had to its fullest extent. She knew she was overloading Janet's senses, but she didn't want there to be any doubt to the extent of their love and commitment to her and her happiness._

'I love you Sel.'

'_I know, now kiss him already.'_

Janet did just that. This was not a tentative kiss, no gentle exploration, no hesitation. This was desperation, the kiss of lovers to long kept apart.

Janet felt when Selmak left her and went into Jacob. She tried to pull away so that Selmak had a chance to take over, but she was quickly pulled back, into the fire of another kiss. This one was so much different than the other, it was hotter.

"Either Selmak relented, or Dad and Selmak are joined again." Jack said to the room in general.

Janet buried her face in Jacobs neck because when she tried to get off his lap, he wouldn't allow it, and held her impossibly closer.

"_I have regained my rightful place with Jacob Carter." Selmak stated somewhat annoyed by the interruption. "Now if you will excuse us, we have unfinished business with Janet._

Sam saw Janet's body shaking and knew that her friend was laughing with embarrassment. "Come on Sir, let's give them some privacy. I think they have earned it."

Then to Janet she said. "When you guys are ready, there is a room prepared around the corner for the two of you."

"Yes," Jack interjected. "Far away from the rest of us, so feel free to make as much noise as you like."

"Sir!" She pulled her commanding officer out of the room

"What, that is what you told me." The couple heard them say

"That is just because I didn't want to hear my father having sex with my best friend."

"Oh Gawd, I'm never going to live this down, am I" Janet chuckled.

"I'm right there with you." He grinned.

"How is Sel doing?"

"She is wondering when you are going to kiss us again." He said with a wink, then his eyes glowed to show that Selmak was right with them.

"Well then, stud, where were we?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Right about here." He said just before he plunged one hand in her hair and the other squeezed her closer, hand splayed across her back.

They assaulted her with open mouth kisses, when she felt he had control long enough, she bit his lower lip and took control.

He growled and she found that his growl was her new favorite sound. She lifted herself up and took off her lab coat, and Jacob started to pull her shirt out of her pants and over her head, leaving her only in her tank top and dog tags. He ran his hands under the tank and moan at her softness. She arched her back into his hands, lifting her breasts up. He didn't take time to think and plunged his face in between their softess. She pulled his face back and kissed them, then she put her mouth on his neck and pull down his hospital gown to bare his chest.

"Janet, honey." He knew if he didn't slow things down now, he would be inside of her, and all his good intentions would go out the window. This was not where he wanted their first time to be, and when he did get inside her, he wasn't planning on going anywhere for a very long time. He wanted to learn every sound, every reaction, everything about this woman. In bed and out.

"Janet, we need to stop."

His words were like a bucket of water. She pulled back and off his lap so fast that he didn't have time to catch her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…"

It pained him to see her so uncertain.

'_Fix it Jacob.´ Selmak urged. 'tell her why you stopped. Hurry before she runs away from us.'_

"Janet, damn it, wait up." He pulled back the covers, and uncaring of the draft behind him, and his erection in front of him he went after the woman they loved. He didn't understand why she was running, only that he needed to catch her.

Janet was walking quickly down the hall trying to hold back the tears, and failing miserably. How could she have been so stupid, so wrong about them and their feelings for her. Who was she kidding? She just romanticized the whole thing. She never was anything more than a good time to the men in her life, why would she expect anything else from them.

But she wanted so much more. She wished for so much more. She needed so much more. She had come to rely upon that love. She didn't understand where she went wrong with her thinking, her feelings, but she guessed that when everything became real, it threw off Jacob, and he wasn't ready.

Jack walked out the door of the room directly across from the ISO room in time to see Janet in her socks, uniform pants, and a tank top walking down the hall, and a very aroused Jacob yelling after her. He quickly pushed Sam and Cassie back into the room. Some things a child doesn't need to see about their parents.

"Jack, which room?" he heard Jacob bellow as he stomped barefoot down the hall.

"Turn left, last one on the right." He yelled back.

"Thanks." he waved behind him.

Jacob and Selmak caught up to her at the elevator. "where do you think you are going woman?" he asked just before he pinned her to the wall took her face in his hands and poured all his love and craving into his kiss. He swallowed her whimper and rejoiced in it.

The whole time he was stalking after her, Selmak was showing him how all the other men, with whom she had been previously romantically involved, treated her. It pained him to know the extent that her heart had been abused by others. Angered him beyond measure that anyone would do such a thing to such a loving and vibrant woman.

"Don't ever leave us like that again." He whispered to her, begging her. Both still sharing the same air as he wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"But…"

"No. We're not going anywhere. We are here to stay, as long as you will have us. You don't have to be afraid. We love you, all of you. We stopped because we didn't want our first time with you to…"

"_What Jacob is trying to say is that we didn't want to have to share you any time soon. We wanted to have the time to make love to you as long as you allowed."_

"Really?" Her eyes still glistened with unshed tears, but the fear had been replaced with wonder.

"Really?" Jacob smiled at her. "Now it is getting a bit drafty here, do you think we can talk somewhere more, private?" with a bit more gruff.

Only then did she realize that he had come after her with his ass waving in the wind.

With a giggle she asked, "Where did you have in mind?"

"I know this place down the hall."

She reached up and fused her mouth to his. With a growl he wrapped his arm under her butt and picked her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist without breaking the kiss. Then he carried her to the room that had been prepared for them.


End file.
